1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment device for measuring wheelbase on vehicles. More particularly, the invention is directed to a simple and easy mechanical device for measuring wheelbase on a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
There exist a variety of automobile frame, wheel base and axle alignment devices. Examples of devices include mechanical means as well as computer based means to determine whether there was proper alignment of the vehicle. Prior mechanical means do not provide a quick and easy way of measuring wheelbase. For example, one prior device utilizes a relatively expensive carriage system which must be disposed beneath the vehicle. Another system requires suspending multiple tubes via chains from a frame in a transverse manner to check frame alignment. Other systems employ expensive computerized equipment and lasers or LED's to gain wheel base measurement and/or electromechanical means with sensors attached to predetermined frame positions relative to the wheel base wherein a computer calculates the wheel base so that an adjustment can be made.
While there exist such systems, there remains a need to provide a tool, which can be used on a variety of vehicles, which can accurately, inexpensively and quickly be employed by a mechanic in order to measure wheelbase. Such a tool enables small body shops and individuals who build and repair race and street vehicles and with budget concerns to effectively work on wheel base adjustment.